roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Bahamut Incarnate
Personality: He is selfish at times, not wanting anyone else to be above him if he can help it. He does however have a soft spot for those who seem pure hearted and doesn't want to ruin their purness with his selfishness. His mentality is around the Half way mark to being A killer and a Helper, being bullied all his life for what he was able to turn into and wanting to make a change in his life. Backstory Being born on the dorment volcano of Pompeii, he was taken in by an old traveler which found him on his passed away mother at a clearing next to the edge of the volcano. Being taken in to an old villiage he was treated as family by the old man who was living alone in the small town in Hiroshima Japan, although being American he was raised like any other regular child. After discovering his powers, he accadentily burned down his house with the old man inside... not knowing what he had done, and not wanting to accept it, he ran away, living off whatever he could find by stealing, working when he could, even murdering others. Although he wants to help others with their problems when possible, he is unable to forget his past and therefor does not like to stay around people for long unless he can fully trust him with his life. After finally making it back to the United States, he went on a journy to find out what he could do with his life, as well as find someone he could try and settle down with. Resources $10,000 per month, being a mercinary. Equipment/Weaponary: Duel Swords. The swords being an inch thick, sharpened to the cutting flesh point on one side to the tip, the stock black and red with a dragons Ensignia on both of them. Specializations: Hand to Hand Combat and Swordplay. Quirk Dragon Shifting: He is able to shift into a full dragon at his own will, enabling him to fly at a speed of about 50 mph, although he must take 6 turns before he can fly again. He takes 2 turns for him to shift. His scales can endure 10Kn, as well as he is able to fly at a hight of 200 Meters. His wingspan around 40 feet, as well as being able to breath fire at around 3 Meters Wide and around 8 Meters around at about 500 Degrees (Recharge takes 7 turns, Build up takes 10 seconds). He wighes 3000 pounds in dragon form. Hight: 20 Feet tall Bite Force: 15,000 Newtons Tail Whip: 10,000 Newtons He is only able to stay shifted for 6 turns. Versatility His teath are Razer sharp, the point they can tear through flesh easily, as well as his scales being spiked at their ends, making him have a tail that can deal a pearcing blow to his target(s). Category:Golden Age NPC Category:Golden Age NPC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:All Characters